


A Heart to Love...

by orphan_account



Series: Happy Birthday, Hetalia! [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Drama Student Poland, Friendship, M/M, Poland's adorable, References to Shakespeare, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When we love, we are courageous; and courage has nothing to do with being fearless, it's about being willing to experience fear, even dread, to do what we must, without guarantee of outcome."<br/>~Vanna Bonta</p><p>For Poland's birthday! (11/11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart to Love...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Poland!!! (11/11)
> 
> Some behind-the-scenes stuff: since there's no school today because of Veterans Day (which is also on the same day as Remembrance Day and Armistice Day), I literally sat in my room for two hours straight forcing myself to write to get rid of my writer's block and also meet my deadline for this story. I'm so proud of myself. :D
> 
> Also, human names are used for this. In case you didn't know: Feliks is Poland, Toris is Lithuania, Roderich is Austria, Gilbert is Prussia, Alfred is America, and Ivan is Russia. I think that's all you need to know to understand the story.

Being backstage before a performance is... frustrating, to say the least.

First, there's the lighting. They don't need the audience watching their feet move around backstage, and so it's lighted out there and dark in here. It's dark and it's dusty, slivers of light peeking around the sides and through the gap between the floor and the bottom of the curtain. Which isn't very useful for getting around, with half the backstage crew tripping on props and furniture as Roderich supervises Gilbert and his brother as they haphazardly carry his piano onstage.

And then there's the costumes. Lord. Feliks could spend forever ranting about the costumes. They're made of thick padding and scratchy cloth, scraggly feathers dangling loosely from the hat. Anyone could tell that this was a low budget production just from examining the costumes. The stiff tag on the back of the shirt digs into Feliks' neck, and he carelessly reaches back and scratches.

Finally, the anticipation. The drone of the audience's conversation dims as the lights do, a hush falling over the crowd. Feliks can hear someone walking up to the front, tap on the microphone, begin to speak. His hands tremble and he closes his eyes, takes deep breaths.

Warm fingers interlock with his and he startles, eyes opening wide. Toris smiles at him, barely visible in the faint light.

"Hey," he says. Just hey. It reassures Feliks much more than anything else he could have said. He smiles back.

"Hey."

"You'll do great out there," Toris says. "Just like you always do." He leans forward, gives Feliks a soft peck on the lips, where no one can see.

"Thanks," he says, smiling wider. He squeezes Toris' hand once, then gives him a gentle, playful push, giggling, "Now go on, get offstage."

Toris laughs softly. "Alright, alright." He shuffles offstage carefully. Feliks tunes back in to the announcer just as he says, "Now, please welcome tonight's main act, A Heart to Love!"

Feliks takes a deep breath, the curtains open, and the act begins.

 

~

 

It's halfway through the act when Feliks spots Toris in the crowd. He's sitting in the back, watching with this adorably huge grin on his face. Alfred keeps nudging him with his elbow and teasing him. Of all the people Toris could have told about their relationship, it had to be the only one who would constantly tease him about it. Feliks catches Alfred's eyes and Alfred smirks at him, elbows Toris again. Feliks rolls his eyes and when it's time for his line, he purposely smirks right back at Alfred. He catches him laughing later on.

 

~

 

It's the end of the act, the audience is clapping, and the curtains are coming to a halt, closed, when Feliks darts back up onto the stage, dressed in more comfortable attire. The audience becomes hushed once more as the clapping slowly dwindles out. Feliks takes a deep breath and picks up the microphone, cues Roderich into starting the music. It's something soft and slow and romantic, and Feliks sees Toris looking surprised. He begins his speech.

"When I saw you, I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew. Of the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly at your service. I love you more than words can wield the matter, dearer than eyesight, space and liberty. I would not wish any companion in the world but you. To thine own self be true, and it must follow, as the night the day, thou canst not then be false to any man." He pauses. "Liet, come up here."

Toris makes his way down the aisle, eyes following his every movement. They had talked about this beforehand, but he was still nervous. He walked up the stairs and stood next to Feliks. They subtly linked hands.

"We have been dating for a while now," Feliks continues, glancing at Toris out of the corner of his eye. Both their hands are trembling. "This may come as a shock to the people who know us, but it's true. We love each other and that will never change. We have A Heart to Love, and in that heart, courage to make love known. We hope you understand and will accept this."

Roderich stops playing. There is dead silence in the room, and Feliks takes a deep breath. Toris squeezes his hand, and this anticipation is much worse than anything he's ever faced backstage. But then Alfred stands up in the back, clapping furiously. Seconds later, Roderich follows, standing behind them and clapping. The entire audience gives them a standing ovation, and Feliks turns and hugs Toris, eyes tearing up and body relaxing in relief. He even spots Ivan standing, which was surprising since he's been bullying them since eighth grade. Toris takes the microphone and gets out a shaky, "Thank you so much." The audience keeps clapping even as they retreat backstage, where Gilbert ambushes them with hugs and the entire crew congratulates them. Feliks sneezes from the dust and keeps crying, and Toris has to thank everyone for him, smiling the whole time with teary eyes.

They keep their hands entwined for the rest of the walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I used their names too much bleh.  
> Poland is seriously one of my favorite characters, and I love PoLiet so much I might die. This story does not express deeply enough my intense love for PoLiet and I will definitely write more later on with hopefully much better quality. I hope you enjoyed this though.  
> On another note, I will be starting an Ask ________ story/series so if you want to ask any character anything please comment!


End file.
